


Bonus

by DianaMoon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift Fic, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Female Character, Post-Series, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Haruhi's dad bought for Haruhi from his bonus from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2010 for Osmalic. For info on festivals mentioned, wiki [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_festivals).

Haruhi's father would use every bonus check he could to spoil his young daughter--much to her dismay. Her mother would tsk at him before eventually joining in on the spoiling. When her mother passed, Haruhi tried her best to take care of the money. But she couldn't watch her father all the time. When she turned seven, her father used _Shichi-Go-San_ as excuse to buy her a new kimono and more "thousand year candy" than either of them could ever eat. She found she didn't mind at all that time.

At the very tender age of eleven, Haruhi had asked for a nearly impossible wish for _Tanabata_. She didn't mind if it didn't come true, as long as Vega and Altair were able to meet in the night sky. The very next day, she was surprised with one day passes to Tokyo Disneyland. She had the best time of her very young life with her father. But it took both a bonus and regular check to compensate for that day. Every year after, Haruhi made sure to wish for more sensible things.

When Haruhi was accepted into Ouran High, she anticipated what her father would spend his bonus on. Weeks went by with no new gifts, so she hoped he finally learned. After her fateful first day in Ouran, she came home exhausted. She knew she had probably missed her father leaving for work by only a few minutes so she expected an empty home when she entered. To her surprise, on the shared table was a full course meal that seemed to still be warm. And in the center of it was a small teddy bear with a sign that said "Congrats! You Survived the First Day!" She hugged the bear tightly, glad her father hadn't learned his lesson yet.

When she began receiving frivolous--and extravagant--gifts (mostly as some _were_ practical) from her new Host family, more and more of her father's bonuses went into savings. A part of her was glad that her father was finally being more responsible. But, a small part (which she'd never admit) was sad to see when one day, a thoughtful and practical gift was waiting for her when she came home. That day, she went go to her bear and idly wondered if this is what it meant to grow up.

Despite Tamaki and the others promising that all would be paid for (save Kyoya, he simply deducted from her bill), there was one thing Haruhi's father insisted on paying for himself. The original was lost--her mother had sold it in secret when they had fallen on hard times for a while. Her father, being the okama he was, redesigned the dress (small modifications to best suit his daughter) and had it custom-made with the finest materials he could afford with the saved bonus checks. Being able to walk down the aisle with her father in a wedding gown he designed (for both ladies he had loved in his life), and making her feel the presence of her mother, was the happiest bonus check gift she could ever receive.


End file.
